Shi Feng/Equipment
Bronze Rank Equipment * Silver Moon Set Equipment (Bronze Rank, Armor Set) * Scorching Heart (Bronze Rank, Ornament) * One-horned Sailboat (Small Sailboat, Bronze Rank) Mysterious-Iron Rank Equipment * Ring of Gravity (Ring, Mysterious-Iron Rank) * Ring of Nothingness (Ring, Mysterious-Iron Rank) * Wind Extinguisher Set Equipment * Warfire Set Equipment (Ch-452) * Hurricane Sailboat (Small Sailboat, Mysterious-Iron Rank) Secret-Silver Rank Equipment * Crimson Blade (One-Handed Sword, Secret-Silver Rank) - Consumed by the Abyssal Blade * Dark Pursuer’s Cape (Cloak, Secret-Silver Rank) * Shadow’s Blessing (Necklace, Secret-Silver Rank) * Azure Ocean Crystal Bottle (Alchemy Equipment, Secret-Silver Rank) * Swift Dragon Speedboat (Speedboat, Secret-Silver Rank) Fine-Gold Rank Equipment * Blacksteel Insignia (Tool, Fine-Gold rank) * Silver Lake ( Fine-Gold Rank) - Consumed by the Abyssal Blade * Blood Refining Cloak (Cloak, Fine-Gold) * Abyss Pendant (Necklace, Fine-Gold) * Magic Light Set Equipment (Set Equipment, Fine-gold Rank) * Detection Crystal Ball (Tool, Fine-Gold Rank) Dark-Gold Rank Equipment * Blazing Meteor (Throwing Weapon, Dark-Gold Rank) * Flame Boots (Plate Boots, Dark-Gold Rank) * Demonbane (One-Handed Sword, Dark-Gold Rank) * Purgatory’s Shadow (One-Handed Sword, Dark-Gold Rank) * Blood Refining Crystal (Tool, Dark-Gold Rank) * Magical Forging Hammer (Forging Tool, Dark-Gold Rank) * Thunder's Roar (Throwing Weapon, Dark-Gold Rank) * Lightning Plate Boots (Plate Armor, Dark Gold) * Dragonclaw Set Equipment * Book of Undying Epic Rank Equipment * Philosopher’s Stone (Special Item, Epic rank) * Thunder Slaying Sword / Killing Ray (One-Handed Sword, Epic Rank) * Inventory Expansion (Utility, Epic Rank) * Heart of Icarus (Necklace, Epic Rank) * Angry Tyrant (Pauldrons, Epic Rank) * Seven Luminaries Sacred Scripture (Utility, Epic Rank) * Pandora's Magical Cube (Utility, Epic Rank) * Twilight Blade (One-Handed Sword, Epic Rank) * Broken Steel Forging Design (Sword Saint Exclusive Set Equipment, Epic Rank) * Hurricane Set Equipment (Tier 1 Swordsman Set Equipment, Epic Rank) * Netherworld Brilliance / Nether Shine (One-Handed Sword, Epic Rank) * Ancient Weather Book (Tool, Epic Rank) * Space-time Herb Garden (Tool, Epic Rank) * Intermediate Azure Source Stone (Utility, Epic Rank) Fragmented Legendary Equipment * Heavenly Dragon’s Breath (Ring, Fragmented Legendary Rank) * Bible of Darkness (Special Item, Fragmented Legendary Rank) * Ring of the Seven Luminaries (Ring, Fragmented Legendary Rank) * Nightwalker's Cape (Cloak, Fragmented Legendary Rank) * Evil God Stele Fragment (Special Item, Fragmented Legendary Rank) * Eye of the Evil God (Special Item, Fragmented Legendary Rank) * Ring of Gospel (Ring, Fragmented Legendary Rank) Legendary Rank Equipment * Holy Grail (Item, Legendary Rank) * Philosopher's Hand (Item, Legendary Rank) * Moloch’s Ring (Ring, Legendary Rank) * Destruction Armor/Disintegration Armor (Plate Armor, Legendary Rank) Special Rank Items * Book Of Forging (Special, Forging Item) * Demon Mask (Special Item) * Ice-Blue Devil Flame (Tier 2, Mysterious Flame) * Purple Thunderbolt Flame (Tier 3, Mysterious Flame) * Holy City’s Emblem * Stormwind Emblem * Other World Crystal (Common Rank, Special) * The City's Rising Star Emblem (Emblem, Dark-Gold Rank) * City Rookie Emblem (Dark-Gold Rank, Emblem) * Secret Stone Fortress's Token Magic Rank Equipment * Abyssal Blade (Magic Weapon, One-Handed Sword, Can be upgraded) Divine Rank Relic * Evil God Sword of Inheritance (Divine Rank, One-handed Sword, Broken) (CP 1720) * God Slayer Sword map fragment, It was located in the forbidden territory for humans, the Ruined Mountain Range. Seven Supreme Treasures * Soul Orb (Fragmented Legendary Rank, Utility) * Bracelet of Time (Epic Rank, Utility) Others * Mind Space System ch.1135